1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooker, and more particularly, to a cooker the door of which can be opened electromotively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of cookers, such as microwave ovens, have been developed. In one such oven, as disclosed in Japanese Pat. Publication No. 59-8724, the door of the heating compartment is electromotively opened by operating a touch switch provided on a control panel.
In this type of microwave oven, the door can be opened by simply touching the switch, thus making the oven easy and convenient to use. The above device, however, has the disadvantage in that the door cannot be opened without electrical power. Therefore, foodstuff in the heating compartment cannot be taken out in the event of interruption in the power supply, for example. Moreover, since the microwave oven is generally not connected to a power supply when it is on display in a showroom, prospective purchasers therefore cannot open the door to inspect the heating compartment. In addition, when it is undergoing routine maintenance, such as inspection, repairs, door switch adjustment, etc., the oven is usually disconnected from the power supply for safety. In this case also, the door cannot be opened, which may hinder maintenance work being carried out.